kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Kat
Kat '''or '''Mr. Kat is a sentient alien of mysterious origin. He is introduced as the primary antagonist. of the old kid vs kat episodens and Protagonist of new episodens Background Kat is the prince of his world he has been picked to be sent to Earth in search of food or to find a new planet for their speices, by the king AKA Kat's father, reasons of why kat was picked have not been astablished, and kat's presents hasn't been explained yet, but hints have been thrown out into the series on how and why kat is here Place of Origin Kat is a native of the planet "Catnip", an alien world inhabited by a race of cat-like creatures. Arrival on Earth Kat's arrival on Earth, whether by accident or design, has yet to be explained in detail. In the episode "Let the Games Begin", Kat first appears following a flash of green light that strikes the ground in the bushes behind the Burtonburger's House. A similar scene can also be seen during the opening title. While Kat's reasons for being on earth are a mystery, it is evident that he is stranded. Human Contact The first human that Kat encountered was the 10 year-old Coop Burtonburger, who by chance, happened to be searching for his prized baseball, which his younger sister Millie had thrown into the bushes during a game of catch. When Coop finally located his ball, he hurried to retrieve it. The creature then emerged from the bushes and roared menacingly at the boy, causing him to flee in fear. Kat was captured by Millie shortly after, when she went looking for the ball that Coop failed to return with. Curiously, a coughing sound can be heard when the ball falls out of the bush that Kat is hiding in, suggesting that he may have attempted to eat it. Kat's Adoption At first when Millie asked her father if they could adopt a strange looking animal (supposedly a cat), Burt turned her down, stating that whatever "He, She or it" was, it had a collar on and therefore probably had an owner. He was forced to compromise though, when his daughter threw a tantrum, deciding that she could keep Kat if and only if they couldn't find it's owner. Satisfied, Millie dubbed her new friend "Mr. Kat" and wasted no time dressing up and feeding the creature. Coop was equally commited to getting rid of their new guest, having already made up a whole pile of "missing cat" posters. His efforts were ultimately in vain though, as both Millie and Kat worked to ensure that Mr. Kat would become a permanent part of the family. Appearance Kat's physical appearance can be likened to that of a somewhat small Sphynx cat (the speices can grow very big) , however, as an alien he has numerous traits that are unique to him, including large reflective eyes and extremely durable claws. In "Nip Duck" when Kat is taken to the vet for a checkup, the veterinarian states that he cannot find Kat's pupils, implying that he doesn't have any. Later in the episode it is revealed that Kat is also part cyborg, as evidenced by his abnormal X-ray. In spite of his extraordinary body however, Kat is still susceptible to trivial things such as poison ivy, fire-ant venom and skunk spray. Alien Abilities See: Kat/Powers Kat is able to make use of various abilities, such as X-ray vision, Heat rays and Corrosive spit. He is also shown to be quite strong, despite his small size.he sometimes can be seen using his mouth as a vacuum. His greatest asset however, may be his intelligence and engineering abilities. Kat has been able to construct rockets, lasers, comunicators and even a teleportation device out of nothing but ordinary household appliances. Multilingual ability Amazingly, Kat is able to understand English (though he is unable to speak it) despite having been on Earth for such a brief period. (Although it is possible that Kat studied Earth's languages prior to his arrival, or that either he or his species has been to Earth before.) Reaction to Earth Viruses Curiously, Kat is shown to have an unforseen reaction to Earth's native viruses. Symptoms include swelling and blisters that cover the entire body. Stranger still, is the fact that merely washing himself with soap and water is sufficiant enough to reverse the effects of infection. Reaction to Junk Food Kat is also shown to put on weight very quickly whenever he consumes "Junk Food", however, cat food, including his favourite treat, "Fishy Frisky Bits" seem to have no abnormal affect on his body or metabolisim. Personality Temperment Kat is shown to be quite docile at times, giving him the appearance of a normal house cat. However this may just be an act to blend in, as other times he can be found toiling away at some new scheme or invention. It's also notable that Kat seems to get along, (or at the very least, have no problem) with anyone who doesn't get in his way. For those who do however, Kat shows no mercy. This is backed up by the fact that he has a seething hatred towards Coop and Dennis, who constantly foil his plans, while Burt and Millie are considered friends, despite being human. It is also shown that Kat has no problem with Mrs. Munson, until she upsets his plans in "Dial B For Babysitter". Behaviour Despite being an alien, Kat has quite a lot in common with earth cats. When he's not trying to further his plans; Kat enjoys sleeping, tearing up the furniture and has a strong dislike for baths. He also displays a fondness for yarn, cat food, and fishy frisky bits and is easily distracted by any of them. Oddly enough, on more then one occasion, Kat has shown to be quite proficient at dancing. In the episode "You'll Be Show Sorry" Kat exhibits his talent as an entertainer, scoring top marks during a pet show. Gallery File:Kats_blood_cell.png|Kat's Blood Cell File:Kat bomb.png|Kat and his Bomb Kid Vs Kat 1-5-1 (129).png|scardy kat Kid Vs Kat 1-5-1 (152).png|sick kat Party kat.png|kat ready for a party! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-1 (108).png|prepare for danger! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (148).png|floral kat Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (140).png|poor Mr. Kat Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (131).png|a whole in a coop isn't worth 3 in a cabbanit Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (129).png|Kat own's the world's smallest violin! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (128).png|He's here Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (126).png|Kat taking spit balls to a whole new level Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (125).png|Like a kat in the sky I beleave I can fllllllyyyyy Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (124).png|Leap kat leap Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (123).png|Kat likes his butt and he can not lie, mostly since "meow" isn't a lie Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (122).png|Kat's a chicken Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (118).png|KATACHU! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (110).png|Ladies and Gentlemen Children of all ages, The great Kathini! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (107).png|Revenge is best serbed crunchy Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (106).png|yummies for Kat's tummies he has 3 right? Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (105).png|what? Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (103).png|YUCK! Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (102).png|Remember, don't stiff the fruit salad Kid Vs Kat 1-5-2 (101).png|croching kat Trivia *Every bit of human food kat eats he puts on 1 pound of weight. *Kat Is allergic to Germs. References Category:Kat Category:Characters